Der Berater des Fürsten
by Chesed999
Summary: Sorgen beschweren Elronds Gemüt und Erestor, Freund und treuer Berater, will ihm helfen. SLASH!
1. Chap1 Elrond POV

Disclaimer: Wie immer... das wird allmählich langweilig. Nichts davon gehört mir etc. etc.

Warnung: Die Story beinhaltet Slash, wer das nicht lesen will oder kann, der möge jetzt bitte einmal „back" drücken und gut ist. Ganz einfach.

Alle anderen... viel Spass!

*** - Der Berater des Fürsten - ***   
  
  
/. 1.   
  
Die untergehende Sonne tauchte das Tal von Imladris in ein goldenes Licht, das sich in den unzähligen Wasserfällen widerspiegelte und die zerbrechlichen anmutenden Häuser mit den feinen und kunstvollen Verzierungen noch einmal erstrahlen ließ, bevor der tag für die nächsten Stunden der dunklen, alles verschlingenden Nacht Platz machte. Die Bäume, die die hohen Felswände säumten hatten sich verfärbt und bildeten eine wundervolle, Wärme und Wohlbefinden verbreitende Einheit aus Orange, Gelb und Braun.   
  
Doch ein Elb bemerkte von all den Schönheiten um ihn herum nichts.   
  
Ernst, die Stirn in Falten gelegt, saß der Fürst von Imladris an dem großen Schreibtisch in seiner Bibliothek. Seine Hände ruhten auf dem kostbaren, dunklen Holz, friedlich gefaltet, während er auf das Papier vor sich blickte. Keinen Augenblick ließ er seinen Blick abschweifen, denn zu wichtig war der Inhalt des Schreibens. So oft hatte er das Dokument gelesen, seit er es erhalten hatte und doch musste er es immer wieder tun, um sicher zu gehen, dass er nichts übersehen hatte. Schlechte Kunde hatte man ihm geschickt mit den Worten, die in unheilvoller Tinte auf das Papier geschrieben worden waren. Im ganzen Land verbreiteten sich Unheil und Tod, gebracht durch die willenlosen Lakaien Saurons. Und nun hatte sich der niedergeschriebene Verdacht bestätigt.   
  
Der Ring.   
  
Unverwandt und mit versteinerter Miene starrte Elrond weiterhin vor sich hin, in düstere Gedanken versunken.   
  
Er hatte es kommen sehen. Er hatte fast 3000 Jahre gefürchtet und darauf gewartet, dass der Ring wieder auftauchen und sie heimsuchen würde. Seit dem Tag, an dem Isildur sich geweigert hatte, den Ring, den er Sauron mitsamt dem Finger von der Hand trennte, zu vernichten.   
  
Das Warten hatte ein Ende. Der Ring war an die Oberfläche zurückgekehrt und musste zerstört werden. Doch diesmal würde es keinen Aufschub mehr geben. Er musste ganz zerstört werden.   
  
Frodo war mit dem Ring nach Bruchtal gekommen, auf Geheiß von Gandalf, doch das war nicht genug. Der Ring war hier nicht sicher genug. Elrond wusste das, auch wenn Gandalf etwas anderes hoffen mochte. Zu wenige waren noch von den Elben übrig geblieben. Die meisten waren bereits nach Westen gesegelt in die unsterblichen Lande und auch Rivendell würde bald verwaist sein.   
  
Und wem konnte man diese Bürde und die Verantwortung noch anvertrauen auf den Ring zu achten, ihn zu verwahren und zu verteidigen, wenn notwendig, ohne ihn jemals selbst zu benutzen. Er war dabei gewesen und wusste wie schnell die Menschen in den Bann des Ringes gezogen werden konnten, wie leicht die stärksten und ehrbarsten Männer versagen konnten. Und gerade diese Menschen waren es, in deren Händen die Zukunft Mittelerdes lag. Sie waren die Zukunft.   
  
Die Zeit der Elben war vorüber.

--- tbc ---


	2. Chap2 Erestor POV

@ Donnfindel – Danke für dein Review *freu* Ja, wen man so alles auf FF.net erwischt *zwinker* Hat etwas länger gedauert mit dem zweiten Kapitelchen, aber voila... hier ist es...

Und wer Lust hat, möge mich doch mal hier besuchen:

***** -- ** - * -- *****

/. 2.

Doch Elrond war nicht alleine in seiner Bibliothek. Ein zweiter Elb befand in dem großen Raum mit den hohen Regalen, in denen die Bücher und alten Schriften dicht gedrängt standen.

Erestor.

Sein Berater, Freund und Vertrauter studierte einige alte Schriften, um sie richtig einordnen zu können. Seit hunderten von Jahren war er stets an der Seite des Elbenfürsten und durch all die Zeit hindurch war eine enge Bindung zwischen ihnen entstanden. So wusste Erestor, auch wenn er Elrond den Rücken zuwandte und dessen Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, dass dieser Kummer hatte und eine schwere Last auf sein Gemüt drückte. Die Intensität des Empfindens ließ Erestor fast körperliche Schmerzen empfinden.

Behutsam legte er die kostbaren Schriften beiseite und beobachtete den Herrn von Rivendell schweigend. Erestor war Berater und obwohl seine Aufgabe war zu helfen, wenn guter Rat teuer war, so stand es ihm nicht zu, das Wort an Elrond zu richten und ihn aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen. So stand er leise da und fühlte mit ihm, versuchte ihm einen Teil der Last durch sein eigenes Bewusstsein zu nehmen und ihm Kraft zu schenken.

Erestor wusste, dass Elrond die Kraft brauchte, denn er war über den Inhalt des Dokumentes informiert worden. Schwere und dunkle Zeiten standen ihnen bevor, in denen die Gefahren überhand nehmen würden. Auch wenn der Fürst es meist zu verheimlichen versuchte, so konnte sein Vertrauter, der ihm in all den langen Stunden des Tages am nächsten war, erahnen, fühlen, wissen woran er dachte. Oft schweiften seine Gedanken zurück zu den Schrecken der Schlacht, die vor so langer Zeit am Schicksalsberg stattgefunden hatte.

Viele Freunde hatte er damals verloren und unzählige tapfere Krieger hatten ihr Leben im Kampf gegen Sauron verloren. Auch jetzt weilten seine Gedanken an diesem Ort, dem so viel Leid und Grausamkeit anhaftete. Umso lieber wollte ihm Erestor beistehen und ihm seine Kraft schenken.

Noch immer schweigend, sich fast lautlos bewegend, durchquerte er die Bibliothek und trat neben Elrond, der den Blick nicht hob, sondern vor sich hin starrte, als wäre er in einer anderen Welt verloren, um dort nach einem Ausweg zu suchen.

Behutsam und sanft legte Erestor seinem Fürsten die Hand auf die Schulter, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken. Er verharrte ruhig und ließ die Lebensenergie zwischen ihren Körpern fließen. 

- tbc -


	3. Chap3 Elrond POV

/. 3.   
  
  
Der Fürst von Imladris schreckte kurz hoch. Sein treuer Berater war stets an seiner Seite. Ganz vergessen hatte er dessen Gegenwart, so vertraut waren Erestors Bewegungen und Geräusche. Trotzdem fragte sich Elrond ob er nachlässig und unaufmerksam gewesen war, während er nach der stärkenden hand griff, die auf seiner Schulter ruhte. Er umschloss sie fest mit seiner Eigenen, neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite und verharrte bewegungslos; seine Wange gegen den Handrücken des anderen Elben gepresst. Sofort begann die magische Lebenskraft zu fließen und schon schon fühlte sich Elrond ein wenig besser.   
  
Ach, Erestor, treuer Freund. Geliebter!   
  
Die Lippen des Fürsten hauchten zarte Küsse auf die weiche Haut der Fingerkuppen Erestors. Die beunruhigenden Neuigkeiten waren fort gerückt von ihm, als würden ihn der Ring und die Bedrohung, die von Sauron ausging nicht betreffen. Er seufzte leise gegen die Hand des vertrauten Freundes.   
  
Mehr.   
  
Ihn verlangte nach mehr von dieser positiven Energie, die Erestor ihm schenkte. Langsam und noch immer zärtlich umkreiste Elronds warme Zunge eine der Fingerspitzen und begann sie zu liebkosen. Der intensive Blick der elbischen Augen ruhte weiterhin auf Erestor, der bewegungslos vor ihm stand, ganz darauf bedacht, seinem Herrn die Kraft zu schenken, die er brauchte und ihm etwas Gutes zu tun.   
  
Allmählich ließ Elrond den Finger tiefer in die feuchte Höhle seines Rachens gleiten und das sanfte Lecken verwandelte sich in ein intensiveres Saugen. Im gleichen Moment fühlte er, wie sich ein behagliches Gefühl von Wärme und Zufriedenheit in ihm aufbaute. Wie sehr hatte er sich danach gesehnt, während sich über all den Sorgen eine schwächende Kälte in ihm ausgebreitet hatte. Seine Lippen schlossen sich enger um den Finger; er drückte ihn mit der Zunge gegen den Gaumen und massierte ihn fester.   
  
Ohne damit aufzuhören, erhob sich der elbische Fürst von seinem Platz. Liebevoll, aber deutlich von Lust und Verlangen beherrscht, strich er dem Geliebten eine Haarsträhne, die sich aus seinem Zopf gelöst hatte, aus dem Gesicht, ehe er die feinen Konturen des edlen Gesichtes vor sich nachzeichnete. Mit einem Arm umschlang er den schlanken Körper Erestors und zog ihn näher zu sich heran.   
  
Als sich die beiden Körper berührten, sich ihre Hüften aneinander rieben und ihre sich ihre Erregungen treffen, durchzuckte Elrond eine neue Welle des Glücks. Nur die dünnen Gewänder aus fließendem Stoff trennten sie von dem erfüllenden Gefühl des direkten Kontaktes. Elbische Haut auf elbische Haut gepresst.   
  
  
-- tbc --   
  



End file.
